The Fight for Heavens
by Jojo-Kii
Summary: Lydia has never experienced love before, but as she stalks the Cullens family before the Newborn battle in the fields and senses the bonds between Edward and Bella hse finally realises the vital points of vampire existence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The cave smelled of the sea salt as the fire crackled and Claire and I sat at its pit.

"We've got to do something, sis." She was saying.

"What do you expect us to do? Walk in and say 'hey there sorry for the trouble, hope we didn't kill any one important. Got to go now, Bye?'" I asked rhetorically. She shook her head and started interpreting all of our possible plans. _We can run _she thought.

I got used to our telepathical connection, our minds worked together, I can hear her thoughts, she can hear mine- like clockwork. Of course we can block that connection but we rarely did since that meant no verbal conversations-just us and our thoughts.

There was never a question of when to flee, when the Volturi were to be involved in anything near our hiding place, we would run to another place of safety. Our father told us what would happen if they found out about us… Death. Those were the last of his words ever spoken to us. Our mother was less then vampire but more the human, we knew that and our father (being a full vampire) took responsibility for us and his death would be followed by ours. We did not know anymore details, but those were sure enough to prove our fathers point; we would not take our fathers sacrifice in vain.

'Lydia?" I looked up suddenly, startled by my name. "We have to flee!" Claire ordered dominantly. When she used that dominant tone I would always obey, however I could not get myself to stand up and pack, like I always would in a situation like this.

"So what, we would just leave that coven and let them die to the twenty newborns in Seattle."

"Oh come on Lydia!" she cried. "They're not that much outnumbered! I mean there's seven of them, all talented and what with all those wolves running around the forests, surely they can help them!" I crinkled my nose at the thought. She saw my disgust and retreated, "Okay, we'll see, if they need help we'll help, but if they don't, then we run. Understand?" I nodded uncertainly and headed out of the cave jaw. _I'm going to hunt. _I thought shortly and then raced to the city to find my next victim.

*

_We'll take turns. We'll watch what they're doing and then if it comes to a fight we'll be more able to help. _I thought eagerly, Claire cringed at the thought and then replied; _Fine whatever I'll watch from here, you go first. Make sure they don't see you!_

Earlier that day I had eavesdropped on the covens conversations, they were to meet up with the wolves in a field about ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station at three o'clock in the morning.

As I reached the clearing, I slowed down and listened. "…Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today. It's impressive." A human? Are they mad? Brought a snack did they? Carefully, I swallowed my thirst and listened harder. "Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It make me feel like she's close by… like she's sees me now." The weak human answered confidently, so she knew about our world... The vampires jaw muscle tensed at her response as he said; "She'll never touch you Bella." Ash, a wave of realization hit me, so the coven was protecting the human from this vampire female who is setting the newborn on them… and the humans name was Bella. It took only a hundredth of a second for this to sink in. In spite of his words, the vampire's eyes swept carefully across the dark trees, they stopped at where I was concealed for a millisecond and his expression changed; his lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes shone with an odd light- a wild, fierce kind of hope.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close" he began. So he loves her I interpreted passionately- there was never such thing as love or lust mentioned in my life so this was an amazement-the vampire loves the human Bella and is not afraid of giving up his existence for her. The first time in my life I realised I was missing something vital in my life, however I could not yet pinpoint it. "Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands."

At those words I found myself examining the vampire; his plain white skin outstood against his turtle neck sweater, he had a muscular built but it was not his only outstanding feature, his hair, short and messily arranged. The conversation ended as they reached the rest of the coven. One of the members, a short pixie like female with dark spiky hair was standing outside the circle with a concentrated expression.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella asked.

"The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind." The vampire answered, as Alice looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. So Alice could see what will happen… I wonder how that works. I have lots of feedback today.

"Hey, Edward," a tall, muscular vampire greeted them. This revealed more information; so the vampires name is Edward, and he is with Bella, also the muscular and largely built vampire was probably their strongest fighter-and the scariest.

"Hey, Bella is he going to let you practice too?" Edward groaned at the vampire, but answered calmly; "Please, Emmett don't give her any ideas."

So the big guy's name is Emmett and apparently Bella is eager to help too, though weak as she is. Edward and the leader exchanged a short conversation, Edward explaining the wolves would arrive in a minute and a half. Apparently he would have to translate, hmm?

I watched intently as the coven formed and awaited the arrival of the wolves.

I stared in amazement at the ten huge wolves, emerging through the shadows of the trees. Clearly, the coven was not prepared for this as they were shocked at the numbers too.

The leader greeted them confidently.

"Thank you." Edward responded in a flat tone, translating the wolves' response. "We shall watch and listen, but no more. That is all we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more then enough" the leader answered. "My son Jasper"- he gestured to a young blond vampire, his skin glittered slightly in the light of the moon, showing of bumps on his skin. Scars of newborn vampire bites, repeated a thousand times across his skin.-"has experience in this area. He will teach us how to they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for the leader wolf. The leader nodded and explained on. "They are all very new- only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you- it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We were willing to take more than our share- if necessary." Edward translated his tone less indifferent now.

The leader smiled "we'll see how it plays out?"

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

""they'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information we will watch."

Slowly, the wolves lowered themselves and then sat down in the moist ground. It was silent and then Jasper took a step 8in the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. He shot a wary glance at Edward, who nodded, and the Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to his coven. The leader is Carlisle then, I wonder who the other two females are? "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge grin. Jasper backed towards the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything." He murmured. I chuckled silently in the shadows of the forest as Emmett and Jasper prepared for the spring.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborn won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few paces, his body tensed.

"Okay, Emmett- tries to catch me."

Emmett leaped forward violently, but just as he was to embrace Jasper in his deadly bear hug, jasper dodged and skidded to the other side of him. They repeated this a few times, Emmett missing him by a few inches each time. After less than half a minute; Jasper was holding onto Emmett's back in his powerful hands. His teeth nearly touching his throat, barred in a bite.

Emmett cussed as Jasper elegantly leapt off his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The cave smelled of the sea salt as the fire crackled and Claire and I sat at its pit.

"We've got to do something, sis." She was saying.

"What do you expect us to do? Walk in and say 'hey there sorry for the trouble, hope we didn't kill any one important. Got to go now, Bye?'" I asked rhetorically. She shook her head and started interpreting all of our possible plans. _We can run _she thought.

I got used to our telepathical connection, our minds worked together, I can hear her thoughts, she can hear mine- like clockwork. Of course we can block that connection but we rarely did since that meant no verbal conversations-just us and our thoughts.

There was never a question of when to flee, when the Volturi were to be involved in anything near our hiding place, we would run to another place of safety. Our father told us what would happen if they found out about us… Death. Those were the last of his words ever spoken to us. Our mother was less then vampire but more the human, we knew that and our father (being a full vampire) took responsibility for us and his death would be followed by ours. We did not know anymore details, but those were sure enough to prove our fathers point; we would not take our fathers sacrifice in vain.

'Lydia?" I looked up suddenly, startled by my name. "We have to flee!" Claire ordered dominantly. When she used that dominant tone I would always obey, however I could not get myself to stand up and pack, like I always would in a situation like this.

"So what, we would just leave that coven and let them die to the twenty newborns in Seattle."

"Oh come on Lydia!" she cried. "They're not that much outnumbered! I mean there's seven of them, all talented and what with all those wolves running around the forests, surely they can help them!" I crinkled my nose at the thought. She saw my disgust and retreated, "Okay, we'll see, if they need help we'll help, but if they don't, then we run. Understand?" I nodded uncertainly and headed out of the cave jaw. _I'm going to hunt. _I thought shortly and then raced to the city to find my next victim.

*

_We'll take turns. We'll watch what they're doing and then if it comes to a fight we'll be more able to help. _I thought eagerly, Claire cringed at the thought and then replied; _Fine whatever I'll watch from here, you go first. Make sure they don't see you!_

Earlier that day I had eavesdropped on the covens conversations, they were to meet up with the wolves in a field about ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station at three o'clock in the morning.

As I reached the clearing, I slowed down and listened. "…Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today. It's impressive." A human? Are they mad? Brought a snack did they? Carefully, I swallowed my thirst and listened harder. "Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It make me feel like she's close by… like she's sees me now." The weak human answered confidently, so she knew about our world... The vampires jaw muscle tensed at her response as he said; "She'll never touch you Bella." Ash, a wave of realization hit me, so the coven was protecting the human from this vampire female who is setting the newborn on them… and the humans name was Bella. It took only a hundredth of a second for this to sink in. In spite of his words, the vampire's eyes swept carefully across the dark trees, they stopped at where I was concealed for a millisecond and his expression changed; his lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes shone with an odd light- a wild, fierce kind of hope.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close" he began. So he loves her I interpreted passionately- there was never such thing as love or lust mentioned in my life so this was an amazement-the vampire loves the human Bella and is not afraid of giving up his existence for her. The first time in my life I realised I was missing something vital in my life, however I could not yet pinpoint it. "Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands."

At those words I found myself examining the vampire; his plain white skin outstood against his turtle neck sweater, he had a muscular built but it was not his only outstanding feature, his hair, short and messily arranged. The conversation ended as they reached the rest of the coven. One of the members, a short pixie like female with dark spiky hair was standing outside the circle with a concentrated expression.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella asked.

"The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind." The vampire answered, as Alice looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. So Alice could see what will happen… I wonder how that works. I have lots of feedback today.

"Hey, Edward," a tall, muscular vampire greeted them. This revealed more information; so the vampires name is Edward, and he is with Bella, also the muscular and largely built vampire was probably their strongest fighter-and the scariest.

"Hey, Bella is he going to let you practice too?" Edward groaned at the vampire, but answered calmly; "Please, Emmett don't give her any ideas."

So the big guy's name is Emmett and apparently Bella is eager to help too, though weak as she is. Edward and the leader exchanged a short conversation, Edward explaining the wolves would arrive in a minute and a half. Apparently he would have to translate, hmm?

I watched intently as the coven formed and awaited the arrival of the wolves.

I stared in amazement at the ten huge wolves, emerging through the shadows of the trees. Clearly, the coven was not prepared for this as they were shocked at the numbers too.

The leader greeted them confidently.

"Thank you." Edward responded in a flat tone, translating the wolves' response. "We shall watch and listen, but no more. That is all we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more then enough" the leader answered. "My son Jasper"- he gestured to a young blond vampire, his skin glittered slightly in the light of the moon, showing of bumps on his skin. Scars of newborn vampire bites, repeated a thousand times across his skin.-"has experience in this area. He will teach us how to they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for the leader wolf. The leader nodded and explained on. "They are all very new- only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you- it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We were willing to take more than our share- if necessary." Edward translated his tone less indifferent now.

The leader smiled "we'll see how it plays out?"

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

""they'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information we will watch."

Slowly, the wolves lowered themselves and then sat down in the moist ground. It was silent and then Jasper took a step 8in the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. He shot a wary glance at Edward, who nodded, and the Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to his coven. The leader is Carlisle then, I wonder who the other two females are? "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge grin. Jasper backed towards the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything." He murmured. I chuckled silently in the shadows of the forest as Emmett and Jasper prepared for the spring.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborn won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few paces, his body tensed.

"Okay, Emmett- tries to catch me."

Emmett leaped forward violently, but just as he was to embrace Jasper in his deadly bear hug, jasper dodged and skidded to the other side of him. They repeated this a few times, Emmett missing him by a few inches each time. After less than half a minute; Jasper was holding onto Emmett's back in his powerful hands. His teeth nearly touching his throat, barred in a bite.

Emmett cussed as Jasper elegantly leapt off his back.


End file.
